


Bubba’s Visit

by writinginthemist



Series: Stories of Bubba and Nestor [1]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Bubba visits Nestor, who is trying to make a sculpture for Spyro.





	Bubba’s Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it, right?

It was Sunday, and neither Bubba nor Nestor had any work to attend to. Bubba took the time to visit his boyfriend in Artisans. While flying over the land of Artisans, he noticed Nestor was outside of his home, making something.

“Heeellllloooo!” Bubba said while descending to the ground.

“Hello, Bubby.” Nestor replied, keeping his attention on his work.

Bubba wrapped his arms around Nestor and pulled him into a back hug. “Whatcha doin’?”

Nestor rested his head back. “Well I was making a sculpture, but I don’t think I’ll be able to focus now that you’re here.”

Bubba kissed Nestor on his cheek. “I can give you something to focus on,” Bubba whispered. He rubbed his hands up Nestor’s torso.

Nestor submitted to gentle touches of his boyfriend, until he remembered something. “Spyro is coming here soon.” He said, then pushed out of Bubba’s embrace.

“Spyro?” Bubba asked. “How’s the little guy been?”

“He’s been doing well.” Nestor replied. He had resumed his work, hammering away at the sculpture. “He’s growing quite fast too.”

“Is that right now? Can’t wait to see the little guy.”

“Well it should be awhile. I want to get this sculpture done before he arrives.”

Bubba sat on the opposite side of the statue and stared at Nestor.

Nestor tried his hardest to ignore the large dragon, but couldn’t. “What is it, Bubby?”

“What’s what?” Bubba said in a pseudo-oblivious tone.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

Bubba stopped to pretend like he was thinking. “I came to see you. Right?”

“Yes, but in a different context.”

Bubba giggled. “It’s cute when you use big words.”

Nestor sighed louder than he wanted to. “Context has seven letters, Bubby.”

Bubba rolled onto his side. “Well...you know what I mean.” The conversation stopped for a moment. “Marco.” Bubba randomly said.

Nestor came to a full stop and stared at Bubba. “Do you need something to do?”

Bubba giggled again. “I am doing something.”

Nestor rolled his eyes. “You’re distracting me...”

Bubba rolled onto his stomach and kicked his legs up behind him. “We’re having a conversation.”

“That’s not my definition of a conversation.” Nestor said, trying to hold his temper.

“Then why do you keep responding?” Bubba said with an arrogant grin.

Nestor was visually frustrated now. “You’re right. I should just stop responding.”

Silence fell upon them again.

“Nestor?” Bubba quietly said.

Nestor sighed. “Yes, Bubby?”

“Ha! I got you to respond!” Bubba called out.

Nestor sighed once more. “How about this. Go inside, and wait for Spyro to get here.”

Bubba went into fake thought again. “Hmm...okay!”

Nestor watched as Bubba walked into the house. He sighed with relief as soon as he heard the door shut. “Finally, I can focus.” Nestor returned to his sculpture.

“Hello, Mr. Nestor!” said a young voice. 

Nestor sighed and pressed his palm against his eyes. Spyro had shown up early and he was only halfway done with the sculpture.

“Hello, young Spyro. How are you today?”

“Good!” Spyro said jumping. “I lost my first tooth today! See?” The little purple dragon opened his mouth to show the larger dragon the gap in his top row of teeth.

“Ahh...I see!” Nestor patted his head. “You will definitely get a visit from the tooth fairy.”

“I’m so excited!” Spyro cheered, exhaling a tiny puff of fire. Spyro looked at the sculpture that was behind Nestor. “Woah! Is that my head?!”

“Uh...yeah!” Nestor said nervously. “It is!”

“So this is my surprise? I love it!”

Nestor’s nerves definitely calmed down. Even though he didn’t get the body done, he was still happy that Spyro was happy. “I’m happy you do.”

“Spyyyroooo!” Bubba called out.

“Is that Bubba?” The little purple dragon asked.

“Yes it is.” Nestor confirmed.

“Spyro!” Bubba said, scooping up Spyro. “How’s my little purple dragon?”

“Great!” Spyro said laughing in Bubba’s arms. “What’re you doing here?”

“To visit uncle Nestor, of course.” Bubba said, tickling Spyro’s stomach with his large finger.

“How about we all go inside?” Nestor proposed. “I’ll make us something to eat for dinner.”

“OK!” Spyro said. He jumped out of Bubba’s arms and ran into the house.

“Uh...Maybe I should handle the cooking” Bubba hesitantly said.

Nestor raised an eyebrow. “Is there an issue with me cooking?”

“N-no, no!” Bubba said, trying not to offend Nestor. “It’s just that you’ve been working out here for so long and I think you should rest!”

Nestor rolled his eyes at the blue dragon that was clearly trying not to offend him. “I love you, Bubby.”

Bubba pulled Nestor into a hug. “I love you too.”

“Are you guys done out here?” Spyro yelled out. “Let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so please give me constructive criticism if you like or dislike something.


End file.
